


Together.

by sawaamuras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, OOC, anxiety mention, it's not graphic, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of abuse, not too sure what else to tag this as, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawaamuras/pseuds/sawaamuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi decide it's time to come out to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don't own Haikyuu!! Secondly, this is my first fic so please be nice to me! And thirdly, I always welcome constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to send me any!

"You sure about this?" Daichi's soft voice was barely audible in the room. Suga nodded nervously. They had been a secret for about a year now and the stress of not being able to share this with the others was now getting to Suga. The staying back in the club room to discuss secret business or the kisses stolen outside the clubroom. He wondered how they managed to keep this a secret for so long.  Suga wanted to be to hold Daichi's hand in front of the others. To be able to say proudly, that Daichi was his. There was only one person on the team that knew of this. Asahi. He caught them one day on his way to to club stealing a kiss before opening the club doors. He knew that they would tell him in their own time and so kept quiet about it. 

 

"Gwah, why are we having a meeting today? I wanted to practice my receives with Nishinoya senpai!" Hinata's voice echoed throughout the gym. Nishinoya grinned proudly at him. 

 

"How should I know dumbass? The Captain called for it," Kageyama replied showing Hinata the email his senpai has sent him. 

 

"Well, if the Captain is calling the meeting, it's bound to be something important", Tanaka pondered, remembering the time the captain had called a meeting in order to announce that their previous coach was retiring. 

 

"Do you know anything about this sensei?" Hinata asked. 

 

"Sorry, I really don't know", Takeda replied, fumbling with his glasses. 

 

The team went about as usual, talking about different things before the meeting. Suga was scared. He knew he didn't have to worry - he shouldn't have to worry. The team were the closest thing he had to a family. The butterflies in his stomach were now flying faster and faster. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. When Daichi wasn't around, he knew how easily he could fall apart. Being told he was abnormal by his family at the age of 12 was what started the anxiety. His family had called him a fag and isolated him, giving him whatever leftovers they had the previous day. He was eating less and less. They never talked to him and only referred to him as 'that'. Suga was brought up by his grandfather from the age of 15 when he found out what his parents had done to him. It was a bit late but Suga was grateful nonetheless. He still had panic attacks afterwards, and when his grandfather died a year later, he had no one but himself to deal with his problems. 

 

He was glad the team never suspected anything. Suga knew he was good at putting on a mask, hiding all the pain he went through. It was only when Daichi noticed how Suga flinched when anyone accidentally touched him or how thin he had become, that the silver haired boy was cornered, forcing him to tell Daichi everything. Daichi had hugged him and told him he wasn't alone. That he was also the same. Suga had sobbed into the bigger boys shirt letting go of everything. He took comfort in his best friends arms that held on to him tightly until he had calmed down. When Suga had confessed to Daichi at the age of 16, looking down at his hands, trying to mumble his words out. Daichi had wrapped his arms around Suga's waist, softly kissed him and confessed that he had been in love with Suga for years. They had been together since. 

 

Suga washed his face and came out of the bathroom just as Daichi walked into the gym. Their eyes met and Suga calmed down a bit more. He was fine. Everything would be fine.

 

"Sorry I'm late! Maths teacher held me back after class!" Daichi quickly dumped his gym bag at the side of the gym and made his way over to the rest of the team. 

 

"Hey Cap! What's this meeting all about?" Tanaka asked. 

 

"Ah yes gather around everyone," Daichi shouted in his authoritative tone. "So today Suga and I have something really important to tell you all." The entire team perked up their ears in suspense. The silence was almost deadly. The butterflies in Suga's stomach were getting even more hyper but he had to do this. He couldn't back out now. Suga walked over to Daichi and held on to his hand. "We're together." Daichi said in the most deadpan voice possible.

 

 

Whispers broke out throughout the team. This is what Suga feared the most. The time where he would be judged, would be isolated, called a fag. He closed his eyes in fear of backlash. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was Hinata jumping on him, hugging him and Kageyama trying to pry him off of Suga, congratulating him. Tears fell out of the setters eyes. Asahi gave him a gentle smile and then looked at Nishinoya who was blushing. Suga smiled back, giving him a knowing look. Tsukishima mumbled a congrats and walked over to Yamaguchi who was joking around with Hinata. Daichi glanced at Suga who was now beaming from ear to ear. The butterflies in his stomach were gone. 

 

"Sorry Coach, we felt it important to tell this to the team" Daichi apologized to Coach Ukai. Ukai shook his head. 

 

"Don't be sorry kiddos, it takes guts to do what you just did. I'm happy for you two, just don't let this interrupt practice."

 

"Well we managed to not let this interrupt for the past year... I think we should be fine," Daichi turned around and shouted "Right! Let's start practice!" 

 

Ukai looked after them shocked. He turned to Takeda who was also listening in. 

 

"I don't know if it's you, but I think those kids kept their relationship secret better than we are now."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to end it on a lighter note?


End file.
